Various theories have been proposed with respect to a cause of ulcer in human. In particular, it has been elucidated that stress, taking of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs for curing rheumatic diseases, and the like are closely related to ulcer formation, mainly due to relatively excess gastric or duodenal acid secretion. Accordingly it is important to suppress the acid secretion in order to prevent ulcer formation and to cure it.
On the other hand it has been considered that Helicobacter pylori, which is a rod normally existing in stomach, generates ammonia due to its strong urease activity, thereby inducing ulcer. Since, it persistently lives within mucus and mucosa, it becomes the greatest cause for recurrence of ulcer. Accordingly, it has been considered that the recurrence of ulcer can be prevented, if this bacterium is sterilized.
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p 74-76, 155, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 4, p 2505 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun and P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 1, p 103 for the various medicinal properties of Aloe barbadensis. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p 155 published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 4, p 2249 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 1, p 218, and K. Narayana Iyer and M. Kolammal in Pharmacognosy of Ayurvedic Drugs (1963) Series 1, No. 6, p. 48 published by Department of Pharmacognosy, University of Kerala, Trivandrum for the various medicinal properties of Asparagus racemosus. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p 582 published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 1, p. 728 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 3, p 84, 86-87; The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 4, p. 152-153, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research; S. S. Handa in Indian Herbal Pharmacopeia (1998), p. 96, published by Regional Research Laboratory, Jammu and IDMA, Mumbai; Y. K. Sarin in Illustrated lanual of herbal drugs used in Ayurveda (1996), p. 116, and The Ayurvedic Pharmacopoeia of India, Vol. 1, p. 128, published by Ministry of Health and Family Welfare, India for the various medicinal properties of Glycyrrhiza glabra. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p. 1127-28, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 3, p 1858-89 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 5, p 104, and The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 9, p. 290, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research for the various medicinal properties of Sesamum indicum. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p 531, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 3, p. 11-12, and K. Narayana Iyer and M. Kolammal in Pharmacognosy of Ayurvedic Drugs (1963) Series 1, No. 6, p. 1, published by Department of Pharmacognosy, University of Kerala, Trivandrum for the various medicinal properties of Evolvulus alsinoides. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p822-825, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 4, p. 2454, published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun, and P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 4, p 78 for the various medicinal properties of Musa sapientum. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p 1028-1030, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 3, p. 299, published by orient Longman, Chennai; The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 10, p. 271, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research; Y. K. Sarin in Illustrated lanual of herbal drugs used in Ayurveda (1996), p. 202, and The Ayurvedic Pharmacopoeia of India, Vol. 1, p. 3, published by Ministry of Health and Family Welfare, India for the various medicinal properties of Trachyspermum roxburghianum. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p. 478, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 2, p. 1479, published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 2, p. 368, published by orient Longman, Chennai; The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 3, p. 167, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research; Y. K. Sarin in Illustrated lanual of herbal drugs used in Ayurveda (1996), p. 290, and The Ayurvedic Pharmacopoeia of India, Vol. 1, p. 124, published by Ministry of Health and Family Welfare, India for the various medicinal properties of Embelia ribes. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p. 381-82, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 2, p. 1225, published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 2, p. 184, published by orient Longman, Chennai, and The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 3, p. 349, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research for the various medicinal properties of Coriandrum sativum. 
Reference may be made to P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 2, p. 277, published by orient Longman for the various medicinal properties of Cyclea peltata. 
References may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p. 537, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 2, p. 1217, published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants- A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 3, p. 13, published by orient Longman, Chennai; Y. K. Sarin in Illustrated lanual of herbal drugs used in Ayurveda (1996), p. 332, and The Ayurvedic Pharmacopoeia of India, p. 50, published by Ministry of Health and Family Welfare, India for the various medicinal properties of Ferula asafoetida. 
The composition of the present invention should not be treated as an obvious one as none of the citations are able to provide all the advantages of the present invention.